


AMAMATSU AAAAAAAAA

by Drv3Fanatic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drv3Fanatic/pseuds/Drv3Fanatic
Summary: It's "that time of the month" for Kaede and she's been feeling crummy all day. Rantaro tries to get a smile painted onto her face and make her day feel a little bit brighter.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	AMAMATSU AAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't come for me it's my first fanfic and I am not really into it but if you are that's ok. Also, this is based on a true story of mine from last month but I wanted to make it Amamatsu because why not? I'm single and they're my OTP. This is probably TMI so if you don't wanna read it, that's ok, I don't expect anyone reading this anyways.

Kaede slowly opens up her eyes slowly realizing she had awoken from her slumber. She didn't sleep until 4 am last night so of course she is exhausted, but there was a reason behind that. She was scared. Horrified. She hates those types of days. It's that time of the month and all girls know the second day is always the worst day of it all. She has a horrible loathing for heavy flows and today it's what she has to go through. She doesn't get up yet because she knows what will happen if she does, so she sits on the side of her bed, thinking of the right time. When it comes, she crosses her legs, slowly gets up to a standing position, stays there for a bit, and runs to get her gear to bring with her to the bathroom. She stayed in the bathroom for a while, wasting lots of toilet paper because of the amounts of blood painting onto the cotton with just one wipe. It makes her feel very uncomfortable. Her stomach feels like it is tied into one big, tight knot which nothing can untangle because they don't have hands.

\-------‐------‐-------------------------------------------------------‐-----------------

*Ding*

A notification came from Kaede's phone. She was well aware it must have been a text message from her boyfriend, Rantaro. He loves giving her good morning texts and asks how her day is and Kaede finds it so cute.

'hey good morning' Rantaro's text message said. Even the simplest things make Kaede's heart flutter.

'Heyyyy!!! What's up???' As you can see, Kaede loves to capitalize her texts and add punctuation because if how her personality is, while Rantaro just thinks it better all lowercased.

'not much just woke up hbu'

'I'm ok I guess. Im feeling very crappy though.'

'oh well i hope you're ok why don't you come hang out for a bit maybe to talk about it'

'Sure! I'll be there soon!' and she was left on read, which she is fine with. So she quickly whips out her breakfast, gets changed into her usual outfit (but wearing black shorts so if there's a... problem it won't be that visible), gets a few pads and tampons and puts them in a plastic bag (she likes to wear both at the same time during those days), says bye to her parents and twin sister. And runs to her car. She plays a relaxing piano playlist to help her calm down during the drive, it helps her whenever she is feeling negative. When she arrives she slowly walks out of the car to avoid any bleeding.

*Ding Dong*

Kaede rings the doorbell and she can hear Rantaro's footsteps as he runs to get to the door. Once it creaks open, she felt his smile from his lips even if she couldn't see it yet, and she was right. His face was lit up with utter happiness while Kaede only had a little smile on her face.

"Hey, babe" Rantaro said as they wrapped their arms around each other and Rantaro gives a little but sweet kiss onto Kaede's forehead.

"Hi," she replies back. He escorts Kaede into the living room where they sat down on the couch. He puts his arm around her as she puts the left side of her head onto his shoulder.

"So what's wrong?" Rantaro questions, "You said you were feeling crappy."

"Oh right um...well..." she is struggling to find the right words to say. She doesn't really like talking about those things to people, even to her friends."It's just that...it's-"

"Are you on your period?" He interrupts her, but he still manages to put it into a kind manner.

"Um...yeah. I'm sorry I am not usually comfortable talking about this kind of stuff. But yes I am. It's the second day and usually those days are the bad ones."

"I understand. It's fine, really. And besides, it'll be over tomorrow. You just got to live through it and it'll be over soon."

"Thanks" her voice gets a little happier. Rantaro puts his arm off of her shoulder and instead replaces it with a long, sweet, comforting hug. When they let go, he mentally told Kaede to pile their hands together on the couch.

"Do you want anything?" He suddenly asks. Like every girl, Kaede has a huge craving for chocolate, but she feels very bloated after, not like she cares. She didn't even have to ask, Rantaro just got up from the couch and went to the snack cabin and grabbed a bar of chocolate. Then went ahead and got a soft blanket to wrap around her like a fluffy cloak. He knows what he is doing, he has 12 sisters after all. She slowly reaches her hidden hand for the chocolate and quickly snatches it. Rantaro saw the look on her face and runs over to sit beside her to give her another hug. Kaede is almost on the verge of tears.

"Periods suck!" She muffles.

"I can see why. I'm sorry for you, but I will try my very best to help you through it." Rantaro answers back and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

\----------‐--‐------------------------‐-‐--------------‐‐------‐------------------------

After a long hour of cuddling, Kaede let go of his embrace and slowly got up to use the bathroom. She runs to grab her bag of pads and tampons and slams the bathroom door. Rantaro jumps a bit at the slam, but he knows it wasn't on purpose. Kaede goes ahead and checks if anything leaked, luckily no but it was a lot of blood. She takes out the tampon first but accidentally yanks it out which caused...something else to occur. Once she yanked it out, more blood just shot out onto the whole entire bathroom which caused her to gasp so loud that it echoed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed, she didn't even know it was so loud that Rantaro actually heard her. He quickly ran over to he bathroom, and knocked on the door. Kaede is too focused on saying the same thing over and over again that she didn't hear him knock...

'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god...' along with heavy sobs. She had no idea what she was feeling, she never felt something like it before. Suddenly, a ton of pounds just hit her. 'A mental breakdown?!' That's what it was. Her first ever mental breakdown. She hated it, every millisecond of it.

He knocks again. "Kaede? Are you okay? What happened? Can I come in?" Everything went silent. The thing that broke the silence was Kaede unlocking the door and sitting back down. Rantaro opens it.

"Babe, what's wro-" he sees the incident. "OH MY GOD!" He looks right into Kaede's eyes which are watery and bloodshot, the tears couldn't stop. He doesn't want to talk about it anymore, he's pretty sure Kaede doesn't want to and if she does she'll just start crying more. So he just decides to clean up. 

"You can continue cleaning yourself up, I'll take care of the floor." Rantaro tells her, "I won't look at you, promise." And she does as she was commanded. She takes out another pad and another tampon, and sat up, and left the bathroom while Rantaro was still getting the pink stains on the floor.

When he was done and the floor was clean again, he walked back to the living room couch seeing a lonely Kaede with her head all the way down, staring at the musical notes on her skirt, eyes still bloodshot from crying which wore off a bit. When he came to sit down beside her, he snapped, he wasn't seen for a split second. The other half of the second he was seen giving Kaede the tightest embrace he's ever given anyone. It was squeezing the tears back out. Her sobs grew louder and Rantaro's sympathy grew bigger. Even a few tears came out of his eyes hearing how gut-wrenching his girlfriend's sobs are. They didn't let go of each other until Kaede had no more tears to cry, which lasted an hour. She was so glad to have someone who can help her out with any issues that she's going through.

"Thank you so much, Rantaro." Kaede's smile caused him to smile back and she gave him a little forehead peck.

"Hey, no problem. I'll be there whenever you need me." He replies, and they spent the rest of their time in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this does that mean you read it? I clearly did not expect this at all, but still you probably didn't like it because I am not a descriptive as other people. My goal in fanfics is to make people visualize while reading and I don't know if you, the reader did but I just want to say thank you for reading and I hope you have a good rest of your day! :)


End file.
